Within Her Fire Eyes
by Albel The wicked one
Summary: Tifa has always been the one who was happy and gave her friends the push they needed to go on, it worked with Cloud, but when a visitor comes to Tifa on a summer day Tifa finds her past catching up with her..a past she wanted to hide for ever...Cloud X Ti
1. The Visitor

Hello! I thought of this idea after watching Advent Children! Yay! Its a bit different, Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz and Sephy are all good guys now! cheers Anywho lets start with a summary

Summary: Tifa thought she would be alright after the finaly battle with Kadaj, she found out how wrong she was, although she mangages to fool her friends, she is very confused, especially when someone so familar to her appears, someone she wish she could forget, Tifa's past is revealed, Tifa will not only have to fight her enemies but herself... its starts in the summer time!

Read and Review! Thank you!

I Do not own this Game/moive Its a very nice gameh though Go Kadaj totally hottie XD

"Aerith...?" a certin brunette haired woman whispered as she entered the old run down church. She slid open the door and stepped inside, she took each step cautiously as the last. It was summer time now and everyone was enjoying thier lives. Everyone decided it would be okay to be house crashers at Tifa's so everyone was there. Tifa of course didn't mind it at all, she loved all her friends and she knew they loved her return. Tifa looked around and walked up to the alter of the church, she advoided the newly pond embedded in the floor.

"Aerith..Is everything really alright...?" Tifa asked the air. She reguarded her concerns to her late friend who she knew was always watching.

_"Tifa...what's the matter..you seem down.."_ A soft voice answered back to her. Tifa sighed and sat beside the alter.

"I can't really explain it Aerith...its just a deep feeling I have..I been thinking..." She began but stopped.

"_Dilly-Dally, Shilly-shally..., your acting like Cloud, you need to let go too..." _

Tifa blinked and smiled. "Your right Aerith.." Tifa exhaled a breath of relief, she felt a little steadier.

_"You'll be alright. If Cloud mangaged to let it go, I'm sure you can too..." _Aerith spoke with happiness in her voice. Tifa looked up to the hole in the ceiling.

"One more thing before I forget, is it wise for Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Sephiroth to be staying at my house?"

Aerith only giggled. "_They be alright...don't worry about them, they are now on your side, I asked them all to be nice and do things for you to make up the trouble they caused.." _

"Thanks...I think.." Tifa chuckled and leaned back.

"Are you ever lonely there Aerith?" Tifa asked after a long pause. Aerith chuckled gently.

"_I'll never be lonely here Tifa, when all my firends visit me everyday or so, and plus Zack is hard enough to handle here..you just go on and continue to live your life, and I'll be watching over you and the everyone else.." _

Tifa gave a nod and got up. She dusted herself off and looked to the door.

"Consdir yourself lucky you don't have to deal with the weather, its gonna be another hot day."

Aerith only chuckled again. "_I do..Well goodbye Tifa.." _

Tifa nodded and headed back to the door, she turned and looked at the alter. "Never forget us.." She whispered and walked out.

"_Never..." _

Tifa yawned as she walked through Midgar. It was still a mess since two years, but everyone was happy now. Tifa's hair had gotten quite long in the few months before summer. The sun seem to burn right through her, she panted and continued to walk.

"I need a car..its so hot.." She sighed and continued to walk back to the Seventh Heaven. Tifa turned the door knob and walked in to see Cloud and Sephiroth at it again. Tifa was getting annoyed by this, they were acting like children! Tifa coughed fake to get thier attetion. They both froze and looked to Tifa, she was unhappy at this point with them.

"Uhh hey there Tifa." Cloud greeted. Tifa didn't budge from her spot.

"You two have been fighting again?" she asked. The two males shook thier heads quickly.

"No of course not!" Cloud rubbed the back of his neck he hated lying but he didn't want his sword to be taken away for the third time this week.

"Shall I ask Marlene?" Tifa questioned.

"N-no! okay we were fighting but Sephiroth started it." Cloud pointed to him. Sephiroth nearly choaked.

"What? I was sitting here minding my own businuss!" He exclaimed, he turned to Tifa as did Cloud.

"Who are you gonna beileve!" They said in unison and deathglared eachother.

Tifa blinked she didn't know who to beileve at this point but it was kinda funny seeing them compete for her opinion.

"If you two don't stop it, then you both will be in trouble." Tifa finally said. Sephiroth and Cloud sighed and sunk in thier chairs. Tifa smiled and sat behind the bar counter. Kadaj yawned as he walked downstairs.

"TIFA-SAMA!" He sat down at the bar with a grin on his face. Tifa blinked.

"Tifa...Sama?" She questioned. Kadaj nodded.

"Yuffie-chan, is teaching Loz, Yazoo, and I japanese!" He grinned and sat back.

"You don't need to call me that Kadaj, Tifa is fine.." Kadaj sank in his chair and sighed.

"Okay.."

Tifa looked up at the clock, it was almost four thirty. She looked at everyone. "Man you guys are gonna eat me out of house and home..What do you guys want for dinner?" she asked.

Cloud Sephiroth and Kadaj looked to eachother, they all had different taste, they began bickering amongst themselves. Tifa covered her ears.

"Okay Stupid question, I'll just make everyone something they all like." She finally said.

"I'll help Tifa!" Marlene smiled skipping down the stairs.

"Thanks thats a good idea you need to learn to cook for yourself." Tifa said to the young girl.

"Well then, we better go to the store.." Tifa finally said, but thought up a plan.

Sephiroth blinked and had a bad feeling. "Uhh Tifa?" Tifa smiled almost evily.

"All of you, go to the store together, Marlene will go too, she's incharge if i get a bad report from her there will be hell to pay." The guys looked to eachother, Cloud remembered Tifa's threats when they were younger, and beileve him she followed through.

"Hey! why is the little girl incharge?" Kadaj asked.

"She acts more grown up then all of you combined." Kadaj clenched his heart fake like. "Oh! Tifa that hurt, you went straight for my heart!" He sniffled.

"Heheh, here is some money and a list of items." Tifa smiled and handed them to Cloud. Cloud smiled and nodded. Everyone exited the bar and headed to the store. Tifa began to clean around the bar. She washed the dishees and cleaned off the counter. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tifa went to answer it. She gasped and backed away, her eyes widen with shock as a tall lean woman entered the bar, her hair was black like Tifa's. Her eyes were a deep shade of crismon. She only looked a bit older then Tifa, but ehr eyes shown she was older then that. A dark blue kimono rapped around her delicate frame, while on her feet was wooden sandles. She was from Wutai, the land in the

east.

"Its been a very long time, Lady..." Her voice was stern as iron but yet had a gentleness to it. Tifa stared at her for a long time, she was a lost for words.

"Have you forgotten me and everything I taught you in your youth?" The woman said. Tifa gasped and went behind the bar.

"Uh...would you like a drink?" Tifa magaged to say. The woman smiled and elegantly sat down, her kimono hung loosely on her body. Tifa handed her, her drink and stared at her. A long while pasted when The door opened.

"Tifa! we're home!" Marlene said excitedly but stopped staring at the woman. Tifa looked to the door with frighten eyes.

"Marlene!" Tifa said quickly. Cloud nearly tripped over Marlene who stopped so suddenly. "Hey whats wrong...Marl..ene?" Cloud looked to the woman. She just stared silently. Kadaj and sephiroth poked thier heads in, carrying all the bags. They slowly entered the bar and sat them down. There was an akward silence between them all.

"Uhh...Tifa who is your friend?" Cloud asked walking up to them, Kadaj and Sephiroth behind him. Tifa looked the woman and back to Cloud without saying a word.

"Maybe I was wrong about you...Lady.." She began, Tifa only gave her a glare to keep herself silent.

"You seem to have well trained servants here.." The woman spoke. Everyone blinked and looked to eachother.

"We are NO servants!" Kadaj fummed. Tifa sighed deeply.

"Is that anyway to talk to your Friend's grandmother?" Everyone in the room gasped except for Tifa.

"But..your so young...and who are you anyway and what is your businuss with Tifa?" Cloud asked and looked to Tifa. Her eyes were hidden from viewe by her long bangs, but he could tell there was something brewing inside of her, something that she kept hidden and well undercontrol of until now, Cloud couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew Tifa was running like he was months ago..

"This is my grandmother Sumomo..." Tifa finally said. Cloud looked to Tifa.

"You have japanese Blood?" He asked. Tifa nodded. Cloud looked to her, now that he mentioned it, Tifa did look japaneseish.

"May I speak to my granddaughter alone please." Sumomo asked in her serious tone. Everyone looked to eachother and headed up the stairs, letting Tifa fend for herself.

"Its seem you adapted nicely here, I will apologize in advance..but I'm afraid I need your help..." She began to explain. Tifa sighed.

"I gave up long ago, When my mothere fled from Wutai." Sumomo looked to Tifa.

"Are you saying you will turn away from your fate? You will not escape...never..its your destiny to return to Wutai, and become what you were bred to be.."

" You say it so easily like I'm some thoroughbred! to be breeded to a fate!" Tifa shouted. Sumomo sighed and folded her hands in her lap.

"Wutai is again on the brink of war, and Wutai needs to win or there will be no more Wutai.." Tifa turned away.

"Its not my prolbem, have Yuffie go and fight its her country not mine!"

"Indeed your friend is fighting this war, but the army's strength and her strength will not be enough..You need to go.." Sumomo spoke in a gentle voice.

"But what can I do that Yuffie can't?" Tifa question, a small fury building inside.

"She wasn't born into a life such as yours, you power still dwells within I see, your true power.. are you so scared to unleash it?" Tifa's eyes widen slightly.

"Be quiet! I will not listen to this any longer! Please get out!" Tifa rushed over and opened the door, she pointed outside. Sumomo sighed.

"You will fight weather you want to or not..." she said and exited. Tifa exhaled softly and went to sit down. Cloud came down to meet her.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing..." Cloud began to question her. It wasn't like Tifa to keep secrets, Cloud had a gut feeling in the pit of his stomache.

" It seems I have alot of explaining to do.." Tifa sighed and covered her face with her hands. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah..You do.."

To be Continued...chapter one complete R/R! please!


	2. Tifa's choice and Cloud's confession

Well! I'm greatly pleased with the reviews I have already! Thank you guys so much! It really makes a author feel great to have good reviews so keep them coming!

I'm aware I'm using alot of Japanese language! So here is some simple words to know!

Konnichiwa- Hello, Good Afternoon

Arrigato-Thank you

Hai/un-Yes

Nani- What?

Oui-Hey!

Ohayo-Good morning

Daisuki/ Daisuke- I love you/ I really like you

Sama-Master

San- Mr. Mrs. Ms.

Chan-nickname at the end of name's for girls and small children

Kun- nickmane at the end of name's for Men and boys

Nii-san- Big Brother

Onee-san- Big Sister

Onee-chan- Little sister

Ka-san- mother

Neko-Cat

Kitsune-Fox

emu-Horse

Ja'ne-goodbye (Informal)

Well. There ya go! enjoy! Here is Chapter two of Fire Within Her eyes! Read and Review! Arrigato!

"It didn't seem like nothing..." Cloud began to question her. It wasn't like Tifa to keep secrets, Cloud had a gut feeling in the pit of his stomache.

" It seems I have alot of explaining to do.." Tifa sighed and covered her face with her hands. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah..You do.."

Tifa looked at Cloud, she felt uneasy and he could sense it. Tifa sat down ona bar stool, cloud sitting by her side ready to listen.

"I was never born in Nibelhelm like I said I did.." Tifa began, she moved her bangs to the side of her face. Cloud stared at her silently and continued to listen.

"I was there a year before you moved there..I came from Wutai." The brunette and sighed.

"I see, but what happened in Wutai and why did that woman want you to go back there..and what is this power you hide secretly?" Cloud questioned her. She only sighed and turned slightly.

"Like SOLDIER, there was a force in Wutai that no one could stand up too, but these forces never relyed on Materia..they didn't need to. They found a way to use thier wills ans spirits within them to create magick and weapons they could only weild. "

"If they are so powerful as you say, then why has Shinra never heard of them...?" Cloud asked. Tifa looked to him carefully, she knew not to give infomation out so freely but she could trust this man.

" They stay hidden in secrets, they don't want to be revealed. "

"What are they?"

"A small army of women known as Ryuzukis, or...as the senders..." Tifa finally said and turned away from Cloud. The blonde haired man reached and touched her shoulder bringing her around to face him.

"So are you saying your a "Sender?" He ask, not removing his hand from the spot on her shoulder. Tifa could feel her cheeks flare with redness. She casted her glance to the wooden floor..

"She isn't just a regular Sender, she is the most powerful.." A voice came from the front door. Sumomo opened it and glided into the bar. Tifa and Cloud turned thier attetion to the lean woman.

" you can't say that grandmother I have never used my powers before.." Tifa confessed.

"You don't need to Tifa, your idolized in Wutai because of your mother's accomplishments..your mother Kadae..my daughter.." Sumomo gracefuly made her way to Tifa.

" Your mother, had the most powerful element that can be: fire, just like you I sense the great flame of her burning within you.." Sumomo spoke sincerly. Tifa looked down.

"But she was a great woman and I never known her..I was left on a doorstep.." Tifa sighed. Cloud looked to her in awe.

"Those people weren't your real parents?" He asked. Tifa looked to cloud sadly.

"No, but they were so kind.." Tifa looked away.

" You see, if you come back to Wutai with I you will be able to meet your real family.." Tifa gasped softly all she ever wanted in life was to belong to a family, she would pretend to have a family with Cloud and the others, but it wasn't the same for her. She wanted her parents back, she wanted to be able to live in peace without to ever pick up her black leather gloves and fight to save the planet. That was easy for her, this coming back to her past was the most diffcult thing for her to think. Tifa's fists closed and she looked up.

" Give me time to think on it.."

"Yes, but we do not have much time...you must act quickly. " Sumomo bowed andheaded back for the door.

"If not for your country then at least do it for your mother.." She stated and left. Tifa sighed and placed her hands over her face. Cloud looked to her with pity in his eyes.

"Tifa what are you going to do...?" He asked softly, afriad of the turth. Tifa turned and smiled softly, it seem everytime Cloud remembered her its when she was smiling. Cloud liked tifa's smile it was comforting and warm.

"Like I said I will think on it for a while and give her an answer tomorrow.." With that Tifa stood and stretched out her arms, she exhaled a yawn and turned to Cloud.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired.."

"Tifa..."

"Yes..?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, its nothing forget it..You go and rest, I'll make dinner tonight.."

"Alright..." tifa walked up to her room, the smiled instantly disappeared as she went to lie on her bed. Cloud sighed deeply.

"Tifa..." He whispered and exited the bar, he turned left in the hot city, then right. He took a final left he stopped and stared at the church. Even though it was run down, it seem to stand in its glory. Cloud entered quietly, he walked down the aisle and looked at the alter, he dodged the water and sat down. He sighed softly.

_" Worried about Tifa...?" _ Came a male's voice. Cloud looked around suddenly.

"Zack?"

_"Bingo!" _ Cloud blinked and looked around.

_"Hello Cloud..." _Aerith greeted. Cloud nodded.

"Aerith..."

_"If your so worried about her, then why don't you go to Wutai too?" _ Zack asked.

"_We will be waiting there for you anyway there is a surprise for you there Cloud.." _Cloud rubbed the back of his head.

"What Kind of Surprise...?" he asked slightly interested.

_"If we told you then it wouldn't be a surprise.." _Zack chuckled.

"Alright...but Tifa..it seems so hard on her.."

_"you love her don't you..." _Aerith said. Cloud blushed like mad.

"W-What?"

"_Don't deny it cloud, you totally got the hots for Tifa! its in the way you look at her, its written on your face and need I remind you about the time at SOLDIER where you kept talking in your sleep about tifa and you sa-" _

_"_STOP RIGHT THERE ZACK!" Cloud shouted. Zack laughed so hard you thought he would choke.

"_Its Tifa's turn now Cloud, the best thing you can do is to stay by her side and follow her..she would like that very much..." _

"I will Aerith don't worry..." Cloud said and smiled.

"_Then go, and be with the girl of your dreams.." _ Cloud nodded and left the church he hurried back to the bar to see Tifa was still napping, he went into the kitchen and began cooking.

"Hmm...I hope you'll be alright Tifa.." Hesais to himself and continued to cook, soon the house filled with the smell of dinner, one by one they came down surrounding the bar counter with thier hungry expressions.

Tifa awoke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.She got up and walked downstairs. She smiled at Cloud and sat down at the bar. If Cloud was good at one thing it was making Italian food. Everyone clapped for cloud.

"Who knew cloud had such a talent for cooking.." Yuffie smiled with a hungry expression.

"Nothing fancy, my mother taught me how to cook.." He said modestly.

"It looks good." Denzel said and helf out a plate. One by one Cloud served them. Tifa smiled and tried some.

"Its pretty good." She said and continued to eat.

"Tifa...are you going to Wutai..?" Cloud asked suddenly. Tifa blinked and looked at him.

"Yes, I have to get a new shipment of Sake for the bar.." Tifa made up as to not look suspious. Yuffie stared at Tifa silently.

"Well Then Tifa, I'm going too..with you.." Tifa blinked.

"You really don't have too.."

"I already made up my mind.." Cloud said and continued to eat. Tifa sighed softly.

"Alright.." She gave in. It would be more enjoyble if Cloud went with her as well..

After dinner Tifa sat on the porch of the bar, she stared out at the city she was about to leave in the morning. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"So...your really going to Wutai?" Came a voice, Tifa turned to see it was Yuffie. Tifa nodded.

"Yes, I expect you know why.." She told to Yuffie. Yuffie grinned and nodded.

"I already knew...Sumomo-San told me.." Yuffie sat down next to Tifa.

"she only told you because your one too...A Sender like I"

"you could tell?" Yuffie grinned nervously.

"Yeah..what is your power element.."

"Water...Naturally.." She poked Tifa in the side.

"If Wutai loses this war, then Wutai will be gone forever.." The short haired woman sighed and looked out.

"I know, I have no choice but to fight..."

"To fight..."

"Yeah..."

"together then, Lets fight it together." Yuffie smiled and patted Tifa's back. Tifa laughed and nodded.

"Together..." Tifa echoed and looked out at the city.

"So...Have you made your mind up Tifa?" Sumomo said as she sat down. Tifa nodded.

"Yes...I will fight..." Tifa said softly.

"That is good news..." Sumomo smiled gently.

"Pack your things and be ready for we leave soon..." Tifa nodded and bowed respectfully. She got up and went to her room packing away things she needed for the trip. Tifa looked to Cloud from her room. She knew Wutai would be different for him. Espeically if it was about her..All she can hope for is the best and that they make it home alive. Tifa strided over To Cloud's room. she watched him pack and finally said.

"Cloud Wutai is really different, so best be on your gaurd and you must show your manners..if you don't then these people will get offended.." Tifa told him.

Cloud nodded and smiled up to her. Tifa smiled back.

"I'll be careful its you I'm more worried about.." Tifa blushed when she heard this and walked out of his room. Tifa knew that it was going to be hard, but she knew that if cloud and Yuffie are with here, there will be nothing that can stop her...

Eh...its kinda short ran out of ideas for this chapter! R/R Thanks!


End file.
